kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Day Care/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Kung Fu Day Care" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, . Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 episode opens with Tigress scaling a cliff. With a few slips and leaps later, she makes it to a large rock outcrop. She looks up at the rest of the cliffside. TIGRESS: Po, we-- notices Po's not with her and looks down. Po? down the cliff, Po is dangling from the edge of one of the rock outcrops. PO: panting Can't... hold on... much longer... HEEELLLP!! slides down the cliff next to Po. TIGRESS: Look down, Po... looks and notices the ground just inches away from his feet. PO: Oh, heheh. heaves himself up a little onto the rock outcrop. TIGRESS: Come on - we can eat when we get to the top. starts climbing up the cliff again. PO: Really?! heaves himself completely onto the rock outcrop and climbs after Tigress. then pulls herself up onto the top of the cliff. She looks around and then gasps. A small goose child is running up to her and giggling along the way. He runs straight towards Tigress, and then makes a sharp turn, causing Tigress to stumble on the edge of the cliff. She quickly regains her balance and watches as the kid continues to run off. TIGRESS: Whoa! Watch where you're-- Fung and his croc bandits pop out of some nearby foliage and chase after the kid. PO: pulls himself up onto the top of the cliff and looks at Tigress. Lunch? TIGRESS: Crocs! PO: Shocked For lunch? then starts to run after the crocs, with Po shortly behind her. the crocs corner the young goose against the cliffside. He's still giggling with excitement while the crocs are trying to catch their breath. FUNG: panting Ha!... We... got you! ZAN: Nu-uh. FUNG: Yuh-huh! ZAN: Nuh-uh. FUNG: Yuh-huh! ZAN: Nuh-uh! FUNG: Yuh--- TIGRESS: Nu-uh. turns around and sees that Tigress and Po have a hold of his other crocs, aside from Gahri. FUNG: Ugh, this is-- You know, why didn't you guys tell me they-- Would it kill you to just, I dunno, you know like a heads-up? GAHRI: I couldn't think of the right words. FUNG: How about, um, I dunno, maybe: in his face "AAAHHHH!!" PO: Do you know these guys? ZAN: Sure! FUNG: See? We're buddies! Heheh. ZAN: They're holding me for ramsom. FUNG: Huh? GAHRI: It's ransom. We're holding you for ransom? shoves Gahri hard into the cliffside. Tigress and Po prepare to fight. FUNG: his crocs Get the kid! croc grabs hold of Zan, and immediately Tigress kicks him in the face, causing the croc to let go of Zan and send him flying in the air. ZAN: Wheeee! suddenly lands in Tigress' arms, but then immediately sets him down when she sees a couple of crocs running towards her. She continues to fight while Po takes on a couple of crocs as well. Zan is enjoying watching them and giggles with excitement. He sees Tigress finish off the crocs by rolling one of them into the others. ZAN: Yay! FUNG: This isn't over! of his crocs runs away screaming and Po steps into view. Uh... guy. turns and runs away screaming after the others. PO: to Zan Are you okay, little guy? opens up his arms, prepared for a hug. however, Zan squeals with excitement, runs over to Tigress, and embraces her leg in a hug. TIGRESS: Whoa. Back off. I... don't do hugging. ZAN: up at her I like you. TIGRESS: No you don't. continues hugging her leg. PO: Uh, I'm Po, and this is Tigress. Are you sure it isn't me you like, 'cause usually kids are-- ZAN: Hi Tigess, I'm Zan. lets go of her leg and Tigress backs away. Do you like beans? I can tie a knot! PO: Tigress Not a big fan of the kids? TIGRESS: They're a necessary step in the development of adults. PO: So... no? to the Jade Palace where Shifu is putting out candles while Zan is running around the Palace, giggling playfully. Po chases after him and tells him not to touch things, just as there's a rummaging background noise. With a squeal of excitement, Zan shoots across to the other side of the Palace and begins to rummage through items there as well, with one of them crashing. Shifu cringes slightly. Tigress goes after him, but not after first quickly speaking with Shifu. TIGRESS: Apparently the crocs captured him, but the boy escaped. over to where Zan is off-screen. Hey! chases after him and the sound of a crash quickly follows. An object in the background falls over. Zan darts across the floor again to the other side, and Tigress follows. He immediately runs back to the other side, with Po hot on his tail. Then Zan starts running back the other direction, still giggling playfully and excitedly, and runs directly towards Shifu. Shifu holds out his hand and stops Zan gently in his tracks by pressing on the goose's forehead. Zan stops giggling, but is still smiling. Shifu looks down at him. SHIFU: Zan, can you tell us where you live? ZAN: holding both his wings behind his back In the blue house by the big rock or maybe green! walks into view, with Crane and Viper a little ways behind him. MONKEY: Zan Thanks for clearing that up. SHIFU: Crane, Viper! I want you to find Zan's parents. Search high and low. CRANE: Dibs on high! VIPER: I always get stuck with low. CRANE: Well, you know, 'cause, uh, I have wings and all, so I-- SHIFU: Just find his parents. CRANE AND VIPER: respectfully Yes, Master Shifu. both immediately take off. and Shifu look at each other briefly, and then look over to Zan, who's now near Tigress. Tigress has her paws behind her back, waiting patiently for Shifu's orders. ZAN: I can count to fifty! What's your favorite color? Mine is orange with black stripes! glomps Tigress' leg again in another tight hug. lifts up her leg and picks Zan off of her leg by his robes. Shifu walks up. SHIFU: Well, obviously Zan has taken a shine to you, Tigress. You can look after him! TIGRESS: What?! accidentally flings Zan across the room. ZAN: Wheeee! catches him from the other side of the room. TIGRESS: Master Shifu, I respectfully request that, no! SHIFU: Calm down, Tigress. TIGRESS: It's not that I don't like kids, but, uh-- SHIFU: Yes it is. TIGRESS: Okay, yes it is. You can't do this to me! SHIFU: Master Tigress! This is a young child who's been separated from his parents. He's in a strange place. You know how frightening that can be... looks at him, and then looks up as she recalls an early memory (shown in 2D animation). Two robed figures, recognized as adult tigers (presumably her parents), approach the Bao Gu Orphanage in a rainy storm, with the female tiger grasping a small blanket bundle containing baby Tigress. A flash of lightning changes the scene, and the female tiger places the infant cub on the steps of the orphanage. Baby Tigress looks out at her parents as they walk away together. The scene fades back to present Tigress, still looking out as she finishes recalling the memory. SHIFU: Zan likes you. That's the only thing he has to hold onto right now. So you will take care of him and you will at least pretend to be happy about it... Are we clear? TIGRESS: sighs Yes, Master Shifu. Of course. walks over to Zan, who jumps and giggles with excitement when she stops in front of him. She kneels down next to him. TIGRESS: changing her stern expression I am happy about taking care of you. effortlessly pats his head with the open palm of her paw, and then leans back up. ZAN: Yay! glomps Tigress' leg in another hug. looks over to Shifu, Monkey, Mantis (on Monkey's shoulder), and Po, who are all watching her. She then looks back down to Zan and tries walking away, dragging the leg that Zan has a hold of. He giggles excitedly. Shifu watches, noticing Tigress' suppressed efforts. SHIFU: Keep an eye on her, Po. She doesn't have much experience with children. walks away. PO: Can do. places his hands on his hips proudly. See? I know how kids think! MANTIS: 'Cause you've got the mind of a child! PO: Exactly. few minutes later, Po is hiding behind one of the walls of the Palace out in front. He sees that Tigress is standing front of Zan with her arms folded, not doing anything with him. He sighs, steps out of his hiding spot, and walks over to them. PO: So, uh, heheh, Zan! Wanna play? ZAN: up and down Yeah! smiles. TIGRESS: Well, go ahead. turns away. ZAN: Wanna play with you. points to Tigress. TIGRESS: Uh, no. PO: Whispering Go on, play with him! TIGRESS: turns to Po and whispers: I don't know how! PO: What's to know? looks down at Zan. Zan! quickly runs over to one of the Palace pillars and hides behind it. He leans out and looks at Zan, who playfully giggles and chases after him as Po hides again. He's about to look over to one side when Po steps out from the other side and surprises him. PO: Ha ha! falls over giggling. Po walks back over to Tigress. PO: See? Just that easy! TIGRESS: And that's... playing? PO: Yes. TIGRESS: Alright then. Zan, let's play. ZAN: Yay! Tigess! walks over to the same pillar and hides herself like Po did. She then leans out and looks at Zan without changing the expression in her face. TIGRESS: Now you come over. does so as she hides herself. She then steps out in an effort to surprise him, but does it effortlessly so the effect is lost. TIGRESS: Ha ha. looks at her with a blank and confused expression. Tigress rolls her eyes while Po has a stern look on his face. in the Training Hall, Tigress is training in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. A few moments later, she looks up to see Po standing in front of her. PO: and waves Hey there. walks over to her side. TIGRESS: Are you checking up on me? PO: Heh, no. No no no n-- Yeah, sort of. Where's ZaAAAAHH!! had looked up to see Zan tied up to one of the Hall's swinging clubs. Zan is giggling out of enjoyment, but Po sees the obvious danger. PO: TIGRESS! runs up to the swinging clubs. TIGRESS: What? I didn't tie him to the pointy side. makes his way across the spinning logs and tries to keep his balance while he unties Zan. Zan groans in disappointment. Suddenly, one of the swinging clubs swooshes in and hits Po, sending him and Zan flying towards Tigress' direction in the Training Hall. Tigress swiftly grabs Zan from Po's grasp and set him down on the ground before Po crashed on the other side, landing in some of the Hall's training mechanisms. He crawls back, his fur singeing. ZAN: Again, again, again! PO: lifts himself up onto his feet. Tigress, you can't just tie Zan up! TIGRESS: Why not? I fed him, I watered him, and he is dressed appropriately for the weather. He has everything he needs. PO: No, he doesn't! Kids need, you know, hugs and stuff. TIGRESS: Why? PO: Because otherwise they grow up to be cold and unfeeling and they-- makes the comparison between his description and Tigress. Heh, ooh-hoo. You didn't get a lot of hugs when you were a kid, did you? TIGRESS: Hugs are for the weak. I nestled in the warm embrace of Kung Fu training. PO: Yeah, heheh. Okay, then why don't you try embracing Zan in some training? TIGRESS: down at Zan. Zan, do you know anything about Kung Fu? ZAN: Mama boils it, with rice! TIGRESS: back up at Po and whispers: This is ridiculous. He doesn't even know what it is! PO: So? C'mon, give it a try. TIGRESS: sighs Fine. back down at Zan. Watch me. moves into a Kung Fu stance. We'll start with a basic stance. sees Zan move into the stance, and then shows him a kick. Her kick hit Po and knocked him off-screen. TIGRESS: Oops. PO: weakly I accept your 'oops.' TIGRESS: Zan Now, you try it. smiles and nods, and then lashes out a clumsy kick that makes him fall on his back. He looks up to Tigress, still smiling. TIGRESS: No. tries again, this time flipping around and landing on his front side. He looks up to Tigress. TIGRESS: sighs No. tries one more time, lashes out a swift front kick, but falls over. TIGRESS: Po, who had just walked back up to them to watch: Ugh, he's hopeless! ZAN: I like Kung Fu! flaps his wings and jumps away from them. PO: No, he's four. ZAN: Off-screen I like Kung Fu! PO: You have to have some patience. is still flapping his wings and runs into view. ZAN: I like Kung Fu!! suddenly runs into one of the lower limbs of a Wooden Warrior, causing it to turn and hit Tigress' legs, tripping her. Po walks over to her. PO: Patience... night, at the Student Barracks, Tigress and Po walk Zan into one of the vacant bedrooms. Po pats the bed. Zan looks at it, but then looks back. ZAN: 'Want Tigess to put me to bed... PO: All right, goodnight! briefly waves and starts walking away. Tigress notices a second later and quickly tries to catch him. TIGRESS: Wait. Wait! turns to her. TIGRESS: I don't know how to-- How do you learn to do stuff with kids anyway? PO: You don't have to learn it, you just have to feel it! TIGRESS: But I don't feel anything. PO: Then fake it if you have to and put him to bed! It's not firework science. Loudly 'Night, Zan! turns and starts walking away again, this time leaving. turns and looks at Zan, who's looking back at her with a smile. TIGRESS: That's your bed. looks at it, then looks back, still smiling. Tigress sighs, picks him up, and drops him on the bed. She takes the bed's covers and places it over Zan. All the while, her awkward facial expression does not change. TIGRESS: an awkward pause Okay, goodnight! turns and starts walking away. ZAN: Tell me a story. stops. TIGRESS: Uh... turns towards him. I don't know any stories. ZAN: Make one up. sighs and sits down at the end of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. TIGRESS: Uh, okay, so... A person-- ZAN: Boy or girl? TIGRESS: I don't know! Uh, a boy. He-- walked to-- a place, and he went in and bought some... some... lumber, and, you know, maybe he built... a thing. ZAN: Yawns A boat? TIGRESS: Fine. He built a boat. The end. swiftly gets up from the bed. ZAN: A magical boat that sails in the sky. TIGRESS: Boats can't do that. Why would you want me to tell you lies? ZAN: 'Cause it's a story. thinks about this, then turns towards the door. ZAN: 'Night, Mama. TIGRESS: I'm not your-- looks back at Zan, seeing he's already asleep. Her expression softens, she smiles, and then shuts the bedroom door gently. The camera then pans out to the shadows just outside of Zan's bedroom. FUNG: a whisper voice Shh! He's right in here! Smash and grab! of Act 1 Act 2 and the croc bandits quietly sneak into Zan's room and wonder if he's awake. FUNG: Shh! (Whispers) Hey there Zany. How ya' doin'? turns over half asleep. ZAN: Sleepy Mr. Crocodile. FUNG:'' (Whispers) We gotta get moving kid. picks up Zan. Ups-a-daisy. falls asleep being held by Fung. '''GAHRI: Were we gonna…? FUNG: Shh! (Whispers) He's sleeping, don't wake him up. GAHRI: (Whispers) Were we gonna leave a note or…? FUNG: (Whispers) No you idiot we're not ransoming him from the Furious Five, we're ransoming him from his parents. PO (off screen): How much you askin' for 'em? FUNG: (Chuckles) A lot, man this kid is totally worth... bandits are startled at the sight of Po, who is revealed when the camera zooms out. PO: Alright Fung... FUNG: Shh! (Whispers) Quiet don't wake him. moves in his sleep. PO: (Whispers) Oh sorry. Alright Fung, gets in his stance. it's time to feel the thunder. bandits turn around only to see Tigress. Tigress gets into her stance. Fung lays Zan on his bed. The bandits pull out sticks. FUNG: (Whispers)''We brought some thunder of our own. ''bandits prepare to fight. Fung slowly approaches Po letting out a whispered battle cry. and Gahri attempt to hit Po with their sticks. Po counters the attacks by flipping the bandits, knocking Fung down onto the edge of Zan's bed. Zan is flung upward. Po dives and softly catches Zan. Fung uses his stick to snatch Zan from Po. Po smacks Fung in the face, sending him back and taking Zan. Po lays Zan down. Two bandits attempt to attack Tigress with their sticks. Gahri thrusts his stick forward, Tigress takes the stick and attacks Gahri. Gahri grabs his feet in pain as he is hit. Gahri slams into a table, sending the items on the table upward. Tigress stacks each item on the stick then kicks the other bandit toward Po. Po stops the bandit with his stick then kicks him. Po swings his stick at Fung. Fung blocks Po with his stick. Tigress sets the items on a table. Gahri rushes Tigress. Zan stirs in his sleep. Everyone stops fighting until they are certain that Zan is asleep again. PO: Shakaboie! hits Fung in the face. The room shakes as the group fights, however Zan sleeps. FUNG: Retreat, retreat! bandits run off. Po and Tigress go over to close the window. ZAN: Hi Tigess, what's goin' on? TIGRESS: Nothing Zan. ZAN: I had a funny dream. PO: Was it about crocodiles? ZAN: No , the crocodiles were really here, didn't you see 'em? My dream was talking clouds taught the houses how to fly. Okay goodnight. goes back to sleep. TIGRESS: Goodnight Zan. the bandits gather at their 'hideout'. Four bandits sit at a table while Fung paces. Gahri eagerly raises his hand. FUNG: Okay, we've had a little setback but whatever doesn't kill us makes us stronger, and the... is distracted by Gahri. What is it? GAHRI: Maybe we're no good at this. FUNG: Darn it Gahri! throws his hat down. That's just the kind of negativity I... FUNG'S MOM: Fung, would your friends like some water chestnuts? FUNG: Mom I told you we're okay! GAHRI: If we were good at this our secret hideout wouldn't be your parents root cellar. FUNG: gets angry. Gahri I... smacks himself in the face. Your right, I know your right, we couldn't even handle a four year old kid, we don't have a chance against the Furious Five, not the tiniest most microscopic chance. FUNG'S MOM: Fung, can your cousin Lidong play with you and your friends? approaches the door to the basement. FUNG: Mom I'm not a babysitter for that little brat! opens the door and sees Lidong, a giant crocodile who is too big to even fit in the door. LIDONG: Hey. is startled by the size of Lidong. FUNG: Lidong, you grew up. breaks through the wall, making the doorway bigger. Fung now sees how fierce the croc is. LIDONG: Whatever we're doin', I get fifty--one percent of the take. FUNG: That… should… work. at the Jade Palace, Po, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, and Zan rush into the Hall of Warriors and run up to Shifu. Zan carries a ball which he throws, hitting Tigress in the back. Tigress is angered but quickly returns to normal. SHIFU: The farm on the far end of the valley is being threatened by bandits. We have to go help them at once. TIGRESS: Right, lets go. SHIFU: Not Zan, he's staying here. TIGRESS: Fine. Zan stay in my room and we'll be... SHIFU: With you. TIGRESS: What? No, with Crane and Viper gone you're gonna need me. Leaving me here is a waste of my fighting skills. SHIFU: We can handle it Tigress, and Zan needs a capable protector. That's you. hesitates to accept, she then bows to Shifu. TIGRESS: (Sighs) Yes Master Shifu. group leaves Tigress alone in the Hall of Warriors with Zan. Once the group leaves, Tigress growls. Later in the Training Hall, Tigress attempts to train Zan. TIGRESS: Alright Zan lets get back to the side-kick. gets into her stance. Like this. side-kicks. Okay. nods. He then does a spinning kick. ZAN: Hiya! TIGRESS: No. ZAN: Haaa! TIGRESS: No look. gets closer to Zan to position him correctly. Zan does a side-kick. ZAN: Haaa! kicks Tigress in the face. TIGRESS: Ow! Watch it! ZAN: I'm sorry Tigess. TIGRESS: It's "Tigress" how did I windup getting stuck here with you when I could be...? glances at Zan and stops yelling. Zan begins sobbing. TIGRESS: I'm... going to get some air. walks outside and sits on the steps to the training hall, she rubs her cheek where she was kicked. You wouldn't think a child could hit that… hard. has a flashback. of flashback and 2D animation the Training Hall, Shifu is kicked aback. SHIFU: sits up. You wouldn't think a child could hit that hard. Tigress is revealed to be the one who hit Shifu. Tigress bows. TIGRESS: I'm sorry Master Shifu. SHIFU: smiles and gets up. Don't be sorry, just try it again. does a kick and falls to the ground. SHIFU: No. TIGRESS: I can't do this, I'm never gonna get this. begins crying. approaches Tigress. SHIFU: Tigress, it's isn't important that you get it first time, or the second time, or even the fiftieth. When you need it, you will get it. I think that's enough training for today. What do you say we play some checkers? smiles. of flashback and 2D animation smiles and realizes how to act with Zan. TIGRESS: Hey Zan! peeks out of the doors to the training hall, still frightened by Tigress' anger. TIGRESS: You know how to play checkers? expression lightens up as the two exchange smiles. Meanwhile Po, Shifu, Monkey, and Mantis arrive at the farm. PO: Guys I see it. There's the farm. group is startled when they hear a scream and they quickly run into them farmhouse. MONKEY: Let go of her! they thought was someone in distress is revealed to be a croc wearing a wig. MANTIS: It's a setup. crocs surround the group. CROC BANDIT: Right about now, Fung is snatchin' that kid and there's nothin' you can do about it. PO: Erm, were you supposed to tell us that? CROC BANDIT: Er, yeah er, no. bandit lunges forward to attack Po. The group moves and the bandit ends up tackling then other bandit in the doorway, then four warriors attack. One bandit stands still as the warriors attack the other bandits. WALL EYE: Can I take off the wig now? throws a bandit into the bandit wearing wig. Meanwhile, Tigress and Zan are playing checkers in the Training Hall. Zan prepares to make his move, when suddenly a crocs foot breaks through the door and stomps on their game. Tigress looks up and sees a mace at the last second just before it's hits her out of the Training Hall and into the courtyard. Lidong walks toward Tigress. LIDONG: Fung was right, this is gonna be fun. of Act 2 Act 3 is about to fight Tigress, but Tigress acts fast and defends. Tigress dodges several hits before Lidong whips his tail around and pins Tigress against the wall. FUNG: I got the kid lets go. TIGRESS: Zan! sees Fung laughing as he runs off with Zan. Let him go! breaks out of Lidong's grasp and continues fighting him. Lidong grabs Tigress by the leg and throws her. Tigress lands safely, but lidong whips her with his tail. Tigress is slammed against a wall and lands hard on the ground. Lidong approaches Tigress while laughing. Meanwhile, Po, Shifu, Monkey, and Mantis fend off the croc bandits at the farm. When the masters run outside, the injured crocs get up and run away. PO: We gotta get back to the palace. at the palace, Lidong throws Tigress against the ground. Lidong trips over his own feet and lands on the stairs to the Training Hall. Tigress runs to get Zan from Fung, but Lidong grabs her LIDONG: Get that kid out of here and to someone else. I'll handle him. FUNG: Can't argue with that cos'. runs down the mountain. TIGRESS: Zan! sees Zan's ball and kicks it. The ball bounces off the wall and hits Lidong in the face. LIDONG: Wha? breaks out of Lidong's grip. As Lidong comes back to his senses, Tigress wastes no time in attacking him. Tigress kicks Lidong in the face, knocking him down. Tigress jumps and lands in front of the Fung and Gahri, who are running off with Zan. The two bandits run away from Tigress and bump into Lidong. LIDONG: Give me that kid. takes Zan. You guys are pathetic! FUNG: Well I wouldn't say… whips the two bandits with his tail. They roll down the mountain, taking Tigress with them. The two bandits get piled on Tigress. Lidong runs passed them with Zan. Tigress gets up. TIGRESS: Zan! busts into the Hall of Warriors while never letting here guard down. Lidong jumps down from the ceiling and hits Tigress. Tigress jumps into the air. Lidong whips Tigress out of the air and she falls to the ground. Tigress gets back into her stance. LIDONG: Careful, don't wanna hurt the little prince. wave Zan around. TIGRESS: Prince? whips Tigress out of the Hall of Warriors. Tigress slides across the ground and hangs over a cliff. Tigress attempts to climbs back up and slips. Lidong steps on Tigress hand. ZAN: Stop it! Stop it! LIDONG: Shut it kid! TIGRESS: It's okay Zan, it's okay! LIDONG: Yeah, yeah, sure it's is. Any last words. TIGRESS: Yes, Zan side-kick! kicks Lidong in the face, with little effect. LIDONG: I'm gonna… TIGRESS: You're not gonna do anything! gets up from the cliff and kicks Lidong in the face. Lidong loses his grip on Zan. TIGRESS: Run Zan! hits Tigress and grabs Zan. No! ZAN: Stop it! Stop it! TIGRESS: Let him go! attacks Lidong, hitting him several times then swinging around a column and hitting him. Tigress becomes worried as Lidong hangs off the cliff side with Zan. LIDONG: If I'm not gettin' him no one is! grabs Lidong by the snout. TIGRESS: Nobody… hurts… my… Zan… pulls Lidong up, grabs Zan, and kicks Lidong off the cliff. Lidong falls down the cliff. LIDONG: Ouch! TIGRESS: Oh Zan, are you okay?! ZAN: Sure, are you? TIGRESS: I'm never letting you out of my sight again. hugs Zan. Crane and Viper return to the palace. CRANE: We've got company. VIPER: It's Zan's mother. TIGRESS: What? the top of the steps to the Jade Palace, Po, Shifu, and the Five wait for Zan's mom. SERVANT: Announcing Zu Chunhua, sister of the emperor, princess of... ZU CHUNHUA: Oh stop that. Zan, is he here? ZAN: Momma! runs from Tigress and hugs his mother. ZU CHUNHUA: Oh Zanny. is saddened by Zan having to leave. PO: Hey, it's okay. TIGRESS: Of course… it's okay, it's… great. ZU CHUNHUA: I can't thank you all enough for rescuing Zan. SHIFU: It was an honor, your highness. ZAN: Tigess, can you come with us? TIGRESS: No Zan. But I promise I'll come visit you. kneels down and Zan runs up to hug her. ZU CHUNHUA: Goodbye, masters of the Jade Palace. You have my gratitude. ZAN: Bye! TIGRESS: Goodbye. to Shifu Master Shifu, I wanna thank you. SHIFU: For what? TIGRESS: For checkers. PO: You know Tigress, you're all tough on the outside but inside you're just a big sof… grabs Po's hand and crunches it. Ow owww, not a softy, oh a hardy, definitely a hardy! lets go and Po falls. of Act 3 of Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Legends of Awesomeness transcripts Category:LOA Season 2 transcripts